Such Great Heights
by x-Syko
Summary: [SY, RK] When the Twilight High girl track team is canceled, and an opporunity arises, Yuffie doesn't hesitate to take it. What she didn't expect however, was to fall in love with someone in the process...


_s u c h g r **e **a t h e i__ g h t s_

Summary: SY, RK When the Twilight High girl track team is canceled, and an opporunity arises, Yuffie doesn't hesitate to take it. She was going to ruin her own track team to prove that she really can do something. In order to ruin it however, she has to join Destiny High's boy track team. What she didn't expect, was to fall in love with her roommate...

**Bold Emphasis** _Italics Narrative _

**Disclaimer**

dis·claim  
dis·claim diss kláym  
(past dis·claimed, past participle dis·claimed, present participle dis·claim·ing, 3rd person present singular dis·claims)  
v  
1. deny a connection with: to deny that you know about something or that you are responsible for something  
2. deny validity of: to refuse to accept the validity or authority of something  
3. renounce legal right: to renounce a legal claim or right to something  
Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brilliant Plan  
**

-Twilight Town-

A young girl who looked to be the age of 16 was walking towards the field, but she saw that it was already occuppied. "What's going on..? Why is the boy's track team here?" Then, another girl ran up to her. "Yuffie! Bad news!" She gave Yuffie the paper and she scanned it. She then dropped her bags and began to run towards the office. She mumbled to herself and then her eyes widened. "What..? CANCELED?" She ripped up the paper and knocked on the door that was labeled, _Coach Raijin_. "Come in." a muffled voice said, and so she opened the door. "COACH! YOU CAN'T CANCEL THE TEAM! We've been working this whole summer for the opening games against Destiny, YOU CAN'T CANCEL IT TWO WEEKS BEFORE!" The girl continued talking about why he couldn't cancel the team and then the coach stood up. "Enough. just sit down for a second." The girl wiped off the sweat she had on her forehead and then sat down into the chair. "Yuffie, I realize how much the team means to you, but let's face it, girl track isn't that popular." Yuffie stood up, staring at the coach in disbelief, and then walked out the door, slamming it as hard as she could.

-later that day-

Yuffie was talking on her phone. "Olette, What could we do to convince Coach?"

"Yuffie...I don't think there **is** any way to convince him."

"..." She hung up the phone. "No way to convince him?" She scoffed. "I'm going to prove that we can do better than them." She began to walk home.

"Riku! I'm home!"

_I guess I have some explaining to do. Riku's my cousin, who's currently staying here for the summer. Apparently, there's been some stuff going on at his home, Traverse Town, and he just wanted to leave it behind for a while. So he came to me. I live with Aerith and Cid, who began taking care of me at a young age since my parents had been in an accident. They're like my parents practically and don't seem to mind that Riku was over, in fact, they enjoyed his company._

She walked up to where he was currently 'bunking', which happened to be the spare room across from hers. As she went closer, she heard loud music playing in his room. "RIKU!" She yelled and turned the knob, finding it locked. She sighed.

_Riku would always lock his door, but I usually just pick the lock...I wonder why he still locks it when he knows I would always just unlock it either way._

She finished picking the lock and stood up. She turned the knob. "Riku, can you--" She stopped speaking mid-way, as he stopped climbing down the window. Wait..whaat? CLIMBING DOWN THE WINDOW? "RIKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Riku sweatdropped. "I'm..going to leave for a while, Yuffie." Yuffie blinked. "What do you mean, leave? What about Destiny Islands? Weren't you getting excited about how you got transfered there?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll go to Destiny Islands, it's just that...I need to go out and see the world!" He came back inside and sat on his bed. "I mean, don't you ever think about what might be out there, the limitless possiblities? Besides, I want to go start my musical career."

Yuffie stared at him as if he was completely insane. "Okay...I guess..." She sighed. "I can't stop you from doing what you wanna do, but you gotta promise me that you'll come back, okay?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm going to, dummy." He smirked. "I'll be back on the 15th, It's only a week of school that I'm gonna miss, but it's no big deal." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, but then she smiled at him too. "Good luck out there, okay? I mean, you rock **hard**." She lightly punched his arm as he went to the window again. "Heh, thanks for everything Yuffie. This summer really helped me out." She simply shrugged. "That's what cousins are for, right?" She smiled as he did too. "I'll be seeing you later." and with that he was gone.

She sat on his bed for a while. "Stupid Riku, missing a week of school." She shook her head. "He doesn't wanna miss the first week of a freshman year...the first day's important too, it's like making your first impression to everyone." She then looked up. "Hey...doesn't he go to Destiny High...?" She smiled at her brilliant plan. "Haha!" She jumped up. "This is the perfect chance to prove to Coach that girls **can** do something." She called up Olette. "Olette? Hey, can you come to my place in about an hour?" Pause..then a smile. "Great, thanks." Dial tone.

An hour later.

"What? Are you serious?" Olette began pacing. "You know, that's pretty risky, I mean, you're missing a week of school too." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "It's just a week, besides, it's for the team." She kicked her legs against the bed as she watched her pace.

"What if someone finds out?"

"Trust me, no one's going to find out. I mean, Riku's a transfer, no one's going to know him." Yuffie winked. "Trust me, it's the most brilliant plan ever."

Olette sighed. "I've heard that many times."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, think about the team!" Olette sighed again. "Even this is kind of going too far...but..." Yuffie tilted her head. "But..." she urged her to go on. "Just because you're my bestest friend, I'll contact some people who can...make you look more 'guy'." Yuffie smiled. "Oh, Olette! I swear, you're the most awesome person ever!" She stood up to hug her.

A couple hours later, Yuffie found herself in a salon, with a spiky hair-cut. It surprised her. "Oh my god, my hair...! It reminds me of Riku, just shorter." She laughed at the thought.

Yuffie looked at Pence, who gave her the wig. "Wow Pence, never knew you had it in you." Pence scratched his head. "Heh. Just don't forget that it's a wig, so don't do anything...drastic." Olette giggled and then saw that someone came in.

It was Hayner, whom Olette called to get Yuffie some clothing. "So, you got it ready?" Hayner nodded. "You can borrow these, they're mine, so you better take care of them." Olette rolled her eyes while Yufife nodded. "I also got you some accessories." Olette looked at him. "Oh my, you didn't have to go all out, Hayner." He shrugged. "It was nothing." Yuffie's grin broadened. "This is so awesome, thanks so much!" She hugged the three and stared at her reflection. "I think this is really going to work." Olette said, also looking at her reflection. "Now I just need to get there." Yuffie replied.

She finally got home and went to find Cid. She was sure that he was going to be able to get her a gummi ship. She saw a hint of him in the garage and then waved at him. "CID! CID! STOP WORKING FOR A SEC, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" A few minutes later, she heard some cursing. "God, Yuffie, have a little more patience, you inconsiderate--" Yuffie interrupted him. "Cid! I need to get a gummi ship to get to Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands? What do you plan on doin' there?" Cid spit to the side as she rolled his eyes. "Can you take me there or not?" Cid sighed. "Fine, I'll be able to get you there t'night the soonest." She glowed. "THANK YOU CID!" She went to go hug him, but he backed away. "Whoa, hold yer horses, I don't do hugs." She scratched the back of her head. "Oh, right, sorry." She went back upstairs to get her stuff, and then before leaving, she looked to see if she forgot anything. There was a pendant on the table. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid, how did I forget that?" She shook her head and grabbed it.

_That pendant...is the only thing I have about my parents. No pictures, no memories...just a pendant. It turned out to be my good luck charm. I bring it to every race, I think of my parents every time right before I start on a test...It's ironic really. They're just strangers to me, and yet they bring me good luck._

She smiled and looked at her room for one last time. "Of course...I'll be back." She turned off the light and went downstairs. She saw Aerith then.

"Yuffie?" Aerith noticed her luggage. "Ah..Cid told me about it." She smiled. "Good luck, Yuffie...for whatever reasons you're going to the Islands." Yuffie dropped her suitcases and went to go hug Aerith.

"Aerith..." She hugged the young girl back and smiled. "Just promise to write us sometime, okay?" Yuffie smiled and nodded. She ran back to get her luggage and then went outside to Cid. She looked back at Aerith one last time and then climbed into the ship. Yuffie also waved back at Cid, who carelessly waved back at her. She smiled and shook her head. "Cid always being exactly that...Cid." She chuckled. "Time to prove what we've got...for the team." She started the engine and then started to fly. "Next Destination...Destiny Islands.

-Destiny Islands-

Yuffie began to descend the gummi ship as she saw the Islands. It was a beautiful sight to see. It was sometime in the afternoon, so the sun was still shining brightly, making the water glisten. She got out of the gummi ship, still gaping at the view, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "H-huh?" She whipped around to find herself standing in front of a young girl with wavy hair, green eyes and wearing a school uniform.

"Excuse me, but are you..." She looked down at the clipboard she was holding. "Riku?" The girl looked up at her again, smiling.  
Yuffie blinked for a while and then cleared her throat to put up a 'guy' voice. "Oh, uh...yeah, of course." She smirked, trying to be like Riku.  
The girl stared at her for a sec, before smiling and nodding. "Okay, I've been told by the coach to lead you to the dorms. You signed up for track, right?"  
Yuffie thought for a sec. Riku signed up for track? But..he never liked sports. When she finally realized what happened, she smacked herself in the head...a bit too hard. "O-ow..."  
The girl sweatdropped. "Um..heh...are you..okay?"  
Yuffie nodded. "Y-yeah..happens all the time."  
The girl smiled at her, a bit too kindly. "This way, please." She began to walk, and Yuffie followed. After a long while, they finally reached their destionation, the dorms. The girl looked at her clipboard again. "You'll be staying in 25-B, which is on the second floor. Your roommate hasn't arrived yet, but he'll be there shortly." The girl smiled at Yuffie again. "Oh, my name's Selphie, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." She took out her hand to shake, and Yuffie hesitated before shaking it back. Luckily, my hands aren't like Aerith's...not as soft as a girl's. After a while of silence, Selphie began to explain the rules. "...and last but not least, there's only two bathrooms on each floor...so hopefully you can sort the showring time with the rest of the team." Selphie smiled at Yuffie again. "If you need anything, feel free to come to Tidus' room, he's co-captain. His room is right here." She pointed at the room on her left. "Well, now that you've known the baisc rules, you can go put your stuff away. I'll be seeing you soon, Riku." She smiled and left.

Yuffie stood in place and blinked. "What did she mean by that?" She shrugged. "Oh well." She picked up her duffel bag and her other things and began to go up the stairs. For a dorm, it was pretty quiet. She went to the one at Twilight before, and it was worse than chaotic. She thought about Twilight again...her friends, her family. Then, she heard a crash. She was at the top of the stairs when she saw multiple groups of kids throwing pillows at each other, running through rooms, etc. She stood there for a second, and then finally mustered up the courage to push through. "Excuse me!" Then she pushed through a group of kids who were rolling on the floor, kicking and screaming. After about...twenty pushes, fifteen kicks, and fifty 'excuse me' s, she finally made it. She kicked open the door and then found herself facing three kids who were previously watching the soccer game...and now looking at her. "And...who are you?" The middle one asked. He had light brown hair, she noticed, with blue eyes and uneven shorts. He wore a button-down shirt and wore a smirk that could even rival Riku's.

* * *

A/N: If you watched the movie, She's the Man, I'm sure you would somewhat recognize the scenes here. She's the Man is about soccer, not track, but I couldn't really imagine Yuffie being in the soccer team...So I came up with track, as seeing this was used in different stories. I doubt Yuffie ever went to Twilight Town, but due to some characters that was needed, I decided to put them there. I'll be explaining more things as the story goes on since I don't want to make the author notes longer than the actual story, lol.

Chapter 2

Her first day at Destiny High doesn't start out to be good. It's a day before school starts, and she already has some enemies...well, not really, but Yuffie considers them as that. Her roommate, Sora, ignores her 24/7 and his friends, Roxas and Tidus, just makes things oh so better...no, not really. And how is Yuffie going to explain why she has tampons? Find out, in the next chapter!


End file.
